


The Act

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a place of new beginnings, always filled with children's laugher and the sweet smell of pastries. It's as if stars are falling from the sky, and everything is so beautiful...</p><p>It almost seems like there's magic in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday! It's magi-nerd on tumblr, an adorable little pumpkin! At last, I'm back! Feels good to write again. Now that I've beaten my art block, my head is bursting with ideas! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

_Under the stars, a beautiful, stripped tent. Come closer. Closer. Yes, that’s good. Now, can you see it? Black and red stripes, hundreds of golden lanterns, you can faintly hear the sound of violins and trumpets, the laugher of children. Everything is so beautiful here. It almost look unreal. As you walk, you see a clown smiling at you. Even under his makeup, the clown looks beautiful, his long, purple hair is falling on his shoulders. He walks towards you, and give you a balloon, pats your head, before greeting the other spectators._

_Everything seems to shine._

_Your mother is holding your hand, telling you “how nice that clown was, wasn’t he, Hakuryuu?” You nod. As you walk with her, you finally arrive in the main tent. People are already filling the chairs. Again, you feel like you’re in a fairy tale, like those your mother reads to you at night. The whole tent is colorful, the performers are all beautiful, the smell of sweets is intoxicating. Yet, something feels off. It looks too beautiful to be true._

_The ringmaster enters the stage, his long, glossy hair tied in a high ponytail. You could hear women calling him. “Mister Yunan!” they said. The man’s eyes were as clear as the sky. He welcomed everyone with a warm smile, using a smile trick to change his cane into a bouquet. Then changing it again into its old self. It looks strange to you. It feels like he used real magic. You feel the air changing. It feels heavy. The ringmaster takes off his top hat. He throws it so high, it reaches the tent’s top._

_Suddenly, the hat disappears._

_Instead, hundreds of stars starts falling on the ground. You couldn’t gaze away. Your blue eyes shine with wonder. It couldn’t be a trick. It’s real. And before you could say anything else, fire breathers appeared. Their flames had the shapes of birds, dragons, butterflies. Another trick again? The clown from before has pies after pies thrown at him, before grinning brightly and jumping on a rope. Only to fall in a basin of water._

_When did that basin appear?_

_How could the clown have fallen from this height without breaking his bones?_

_When did he jump?_

_You don’t know, do you? You poor little boy, you don’t know! Don’t worry, just enjoy the show. Look! Someone else is on the stage! One person? No, two! There’s a boy, around your age, with red eyes like rubies, hair as dark and fair as the night itself! He is climbing a ladder, higher and higher and higher…You see him, and he looks back at you. You seem to know each other. How weird! You never met. But you can feel it. You have met before._

_He is the acrobat, beautiful in red and gold. You can’t off your eyes of his figure. He leaps, smiles, flies above you. And you look in awe._

_But the circus always disappear after one night. And it always come back. Suddenly, you are alone. Your mommy isn’t here anymore. Mommy left you at the circus. You can’t see her anymore. And you’re crying, in a beautiful, beautiful place. The purple clown from before is noticed you. He nicely pats your head. He takes your hand. Another person is there. The beautiful child from before takes your other hand._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Judal! What about you?”_

_“Hakuryuu.”_

_“White dragon, huh?” Said the clown. “Oh, my name is Sinbad by the way. White dragon is a nice name!” Sinbad’s laugh is rich and warm, it reminds you of your siblings. But they are all dead. And mommy isn’t here anymore. The small hand around yours tighten._

_Everything is pure magic._

_Hakuryuu?_

_Hakuryuu!_

“Hakuryuu, wake up!” Almost too brutally, Hakuryuu woke up, sweating. He was in the tent he shared with Judal. Nothing was out of place. Their makeup was there, their costumes, bandages, hair ties. Next to him, Judal sitting on the bed, touching his shoulder. “Hakuryuu, did you have another dream?” Hakuryuu weakly nodded. Without a word, Judal took him in his arms, not without hesitation though. Even though they both were adults now, Hakuryuu still had dreams from when he was a child.

 

“Yeah…I dreamt of this bitch again. And the circus…” He wrapped his arms around Judal’s waist. “But it’s okay. I’m fine.” He heard Judal click his tongue. He changed his position, facing Hakuryuu.

 

“You’re not! Even after all these years, you still have nightmares. She was already arrested by the police. She’s in jail now! She shouldn’t be haunting you!” He knew he should listen to Judal, but he couldn’t help but admire the beautiful acrobat. Messy, glossy black hair and fierce red eyes. As beautiful as when they were children.

 

“Uh, Hakuryuu? I’m kind of trying to comfort you now.”

 

“Oh sorry, it’s just that you’re beautiful.” Before he could say anything else, judal whispered something. In an instant, Hakuryuu’s hair turned pink. “Judal?!” his companion stood up, a smirk on his lips.

 

“I know that the old man told us not to use magic outside of shows, but seriously, when I’m trying to cheer up after a nightmare, pay attention to me!” Hakuryuu waved his hand in Judal’s direction, murmuring another spell. Judal now had two adorable pigtails. “Hakuryuu, you little shit!” He seemed to be laughing when he said it. He threw his comb at Hakuryuu, but the latter avoided it.

 

He stood up from his bed. Judal snaped his fingers, and his lover’s hair was blue again. Haluryuu did the same for Judal’s hair. He embraced the eldest from behind, letting his chin rest on Judal’s bare shoulder. The black haired one turned his head to kiss Hakuryuu’s cheek. Today was going to be a busy day. They just arrived in a new town, and had to be prepared early. Hakuryuu and Judal had slept most of the day, since their previous show had been more tiring than usual.

 

Yunan and Sinbad had wanted them to try a new “trick”, and even though it had been a success, it had sapped their energy.

 

“Oi, didn’t the midget say that after the show there was going to be a fair?” Judal questioned as he tied up his hair. The “midget” was a new circus member, named Aladdin. He was one of the youngest member they had, but proved to have an affinity with animals. But since he was too inexperienced to participate in any show yet, Yamuraiha was still teaching him everything she knew on taming.

 

“Oh Aladdin? Yeah he said something about that. Sinbad thought it was a good idea.” Hakuryuu said as he put on a long tunic. Judal did the same. “We still have some time before the show, we should ask Aladdin about it.” Judal nodded, before walking towards him.

 

“Don’t you think you’re forgetting something, Hakuryuu?” Judal pointed at his cheek.

 

“Oh, sorry Judal.” He grabbed Judal’s arm, before pressing his lips against Judal’s. The black haired acrobat put his arms around his lover’s neck. The kiss was brief, but sweet enough to satisfy Judal. They broke the kiss, walking out their room. Outside, they could see all the other performers training. Morgiana was still working on throwing Alibaba in the air and catching him. They both were jugglers, but this arc was their specialty.

 

In another corner, Yamuraiha, Pisti and Sphintus were taking care of the animals. Sharrkan was still working on his new “trick”. _Well, we call them tricks, but it’s real. But the audience doesn’t to know that,_ thought Hakuryuu. They all used magic. How else could Kougyoku breathe for so long in the water? Or Judal making his hair lighter to make their arc easier? Yet, no one ever questioned their spells. For their audience, it simply was the circus’ secret. Hakuryuu was glad that they took him in. At first, it had been Yunan who taught him magic, then he managed to improve by training with Judal.

 

“Ah, I found him! Oi, shrimp!” Judal called Aladdin from afar. The boy was a few years younger than them. The little boy pouted.

“Judal, I told you stop calling me that!” He was helping Titus and Kouha with the costumes. For their performances, Judal and Hakuryuu always had matching outfits. This time, they both wore black corsets, with long, stripped gloves. As usual, they would wear miss-matched stockings. Red and black for Judal, Blue and white for Hakuryuu. Yunan let them do whatever they wanted for their makeup.

 

Aladdin gave Judal a bright grin.

 

“Do you want me to add glitter, like last time?” Hakuryuu laughed at the memory. Before one of their show, Aladdin had managed to put so much glitter on Judal’s costume that the latter’s hair was shining for days, even after washing them.

 

“Please no! Okay, Aladdin.”

 

“That’s better.” He turned to look at Hakuryuu. “Why did you come here though? Don’t you have some time left before the show?”

 

“They probably want to ask you about the fair.” Titus said, still focused on correctly sewing a rose on Yamuraiha’s costume. “According to Sinbad and Mister Yunan, we have to ‘do our best to gain a lot of money!’ or so they said.” They all sighed.

 

“They might bicker to no end, but they sure think alike sometimes.” Kouha said with a hint of resignation.

 

“True! But you should see Uncle Sinbad with Ja’far!” Aladdin continued, after a chuckle. “Yesterday, Sinbad almost got bitten by one of Ja’far’s snakes! I wonder what he did this time.” Judal was  sure that whatever it was, it most likely had to do with something among the lines of…

 

“Let me guess, something among the lines of  ‘that old man tried to sneak into the girls’ tents again’?” Judal knew Sinbad like the palm of his hand. “Argh, that old man never change, does he?”

 

“I suppose that he will never change, Judal.” Hakuryuu responded to his lover. He kissed Judal’s cheek with a smile, while Kouha turned his head.

 

“You two, why don’t you do this after the show?” the redhead’s reaction made them all laugh. It was a good afternoon, like any others, filled with laugher, friendly banter, and the smell of sweets being prepared. Popcorn, donuts, cotton candy, cookies. All to make children smiles. Hakuryuu never forgot what his mother did, but he was glad that she abandoned him in this circus. Of course, he wished that his siblings were still alive, but he grew to consider the circus like his family. And even though his sister was still alive, she understood his decision to stay with the circus.

 

While they were still chatting, Kougyoku ran towards them, still soaking wet from her training. Her act was a series of figures as a mermaid after all.

 

“Juju, Haku, sorry to disturb you, but Mister Yunan said that you should be getting ready now!” She greeted the others, careful not to wet their work. Aladdin, Titus and Kouha quickly finished the costumes, using some magic to fasten things up. Both acrobats took their costumes, thanked their friends, and went to their tent. If they were told to get ready, this meant that everyone had to get prepared too.

 

As they walked towards their tent, they could see the other performers getting ready. As soon as they arrived, they wasted no time. They both helped each other with their outfits. Judal tightened Hakuryuu’s corset and the latter did the same. Their stockings were held to their corsets by golden laces. Judal tied his hair in a high ponytail. He had cut it a few weeks ago as it was too long for their performances. It reached his hips now, and it was the longest he could keep his hair at.

 

“Hey Hakuryuu, don’t have any problems with the trapeze anymore, do you?” Judal asked while putting on his makeup. He finished putting on his purple eye shadow, before drawing three drops with a black pencil. And it let the time for Hakuryuu to answer. Even though they trusted each other completely and blindly, Hakuryuu was scared of not catching Judal at first. And it seemed as if this fear had remained.

 

Still painting a black butterfly to hid the burn on his face, Hakuryuu answered.

 

“Not anymore. I’ll catch you. I’ll always catch you.” He heard Judal lightly chuckle behing him. Hakuryuu blushed, realizing that what he said was terribly cheesy.

 

“You’re blushing because you think you said something overly cheesy?” Judal asked, a smile on his face. “I don’t mind it, you know? It’s pretty sweet actually. And I won’t let you fall. In this life or in another one.” Hakuryuu turned his head towards Judal.

 

“When we first saw each other, did you have this impression too?” Judal seemed surprised at the question.

 

“You mean…you too? When I first saw you, it felt like we met before…It was during my first show, right? Yunan let me perform this young because I had received training from another circus.”

 

“I had the same feeling. When you looked at me, I don’t know why, but I felt at ease. Like I met you before that day.” Both of them were confused. They didn’t know what to think of this. But if magic existed, then everything was possible. He had heard the magic nerd and Yunan talk about something like this.

 

“You think it was fate? Or perhaps we did meet before. But not in this life.” Hakuryuu continued, as he put on his stockings.

 

“Why not? If magic exists, then anything is possible. Perhaps that’s why we understand each other so much!” Judal had concluded this with a bright grin, that Hakuryuu couldn’t help but return. _Yeah. Still, I’m glad I got to meet you Judal._

Being done with their costumes, they both stood up.  Judal took Hakuryuu’s hand in his. Their fingers entwined, they stayed like this for a few minutes.

 

“Let’s give them a performance they’ll never forget, Hakuryuu!” Hakuryuu nodded, before both of them went out of their tent.

 

Everything is so beautiful outside, it almost looks unreal. Everyone is laughing. The sweet smell of pastries is filling the air, children come inside, holding their parents’ hands. The stripped tent stands like a castle on the green hill. And not so far away from there, two specters could be seen. One of them had blue hair, the other black hair. They were tightly holding hands, smiling.

 

Finally at peace.

 

 

_Everything is fine now, Hakuryuu._

_Yeah, Judal._

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if Judal and Hakuryuu's costumes are not adapted for their shows, but I couldn't find a suitable reference ( in terms of vocabulary) so I hope it was good! 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so!


End file.
